


Missing Moment, Breakfast

by ChestnutJinx



Series: Writober 2018 [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Breakfast, F/M, Flashbacks, Music Video-verse, Nam Woohyun-centric, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Break Up, Sad, Sweet Nam Woohyun, fanwriterit, missing moment, writober2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutJinx/pseuds/ChestnutJinx
Summary: Woohyun used to be happy with his girlfriend, but now they don't have the same relationship they had before.(Missing Moment from "If Only You Are Fine" MV)





	Missing Moment, Breakfast

Everything was ready. Woohyun had woke up so early that day, just to be able to prepare everything in time for when she would wake up, and really didn't want her to be late for work because of him.

Perfect, all of it. All the side dishes were ready, the soup was hot and covered to keep the warmth in, and of course the bowls of rice were filled. A healthy meal to start the day well.

Of course, working all day had to be stressful. Woohyun himself didn't feel all that well, having to work every day in a small office and not being able to spend as much money as he wanted-- but it was fine, because in the end there was his girlfriend. She was the main reason why he could easily go through a long, tiring day of work.

It would have been nice if she felt the same for him.

 

_That day she woke up early. Her hair was all messy, the straight locks all tangled up after so many hours of nice sleep. Woohyun instinctively smiled at the sight, wondering whether she had slept as soundly as he did after all._

_"Good morning," he told her with a sweet smile as she entered the kitchen._

_"Wha... Woohyun, you're still here then." The girl looked at him with surprise, after smiling brightly in response. "I thought you went home without waking me up. You shouldn't get out of bed this fast, you make me worry."_

“ _There’s no way I would leave without telling you first, don’t you think?” Woohyun chuckled, a dry, quiet sound coming from his throat. “Come and have a seat. I made you breakfast.”_

_The girl got closer to the kitchen table and looked at all the dishes in wonder. “Whoa. Did you really prepare all of this alone? It’s so much food!” she said, looking back at him. “You didn’t buy anything from the store? Not even kimchi?”_

“ _This is all made by me!” Woohyun smirked, his chest swelling with pride. “You should eat well before you go to work, shouldn’t you?”_

_The girl didn’t sit, though. She went to him instead, putting her arms behind his neck._

“ _Good job. I have quite the amazing boyfriend, huh?” she murmured, the tip of her nose brushing lightly his as she smiled. “What can I do? I don’t think I can get happier than this.”_

_Woohyun smiled back. “Is that so? Then I’ll make you breakfast many times more in the future.”_

_She raised her eyebrows, bouncing lightly on tiptoes. “Really? Yay!”_

 

In the past their relationship had been like that: heartwarming, caring, full of smiles and morning kisses. Unlike before, this one time Woohyun felt something clenching his stomach, as if the idea of his girlfriend finding his homemade breakfast was an event to dread and not to be looking forward to.

He heard the quiet clacking of the door of the bedroom, then the girl was out. She looked still half-asleep, her hair all messy. Woohyun swallowed, a little nervous.

“Good… good morning.”

The girl stopped in her tracks, her gaze raising from the floor to his face, then the kitchen breakfast. She didn’t say anything.

“I made you breakfast,” Woohyun continued, sounding even more nervous. “I hope you like it. I made the eggs the way you like them.”

“Yeah, yeah, I can see it myself,” she said in a groan, sitting at the table. “You didn’t have to go through this much trouble. You could have just gone home, really. I don’t care.”

“ _I don’t care”_ , Woohyun repeated in his thoughts five times more, as if hearing it just once wasn’t painful enough. _Not “I don’t mind”. Me being here or not really makes no difference to her._

The girl starting eating some rice lazily, not even bothering telling Woohyun to sit down and eat as well; she merely glanced at him in a questioning look that felt like an annoyed ‘what are you doing, still standing there like an idiot?’, which made Woohyun finally sit and eat in front of her.

“I guess you’re having a hard time at work. Even if you’re too busy, you should keep eating properly,” Woohyun said affectionately.

“Not really, everything’s fine at work,” she replied, a small pout on her face. In another occasion Woohyun would have thought it was adorable, but in that specific moment it did nothing but worsen his mood.

 

‘Everything’s fine’ was pretty much the way it had been for months, at least in theory. Nothing bad happened to them, no major issue, no big argument that ruined their relationship. Everything was ‘fine’, but at the same time everything was getting slowly and steadily worse by the day. Woohyun was doing his best, trying to be as warm as usual – inviting her to hang out together, cooking meals, preparing small events for a cute date and so on; his girlfriend, however, seemed to find all of it more and more tiring.

He had asked his friends to get some advice, and they all answered the same thing: that it was normal, that their couple was just going through a transition, that they were getting used to each other and their relationship was getting more steady and becoming their routine, unlike their first weeks as lovebirds. Woohyun wasn’t convinced at all from that idea.

After all, that wasn’t a routine he liked, and she didn’t seem to like it either. She always seemed in a rush to get away from him, shortening their dates as much as she could because “I have to work tomorrow”, or “I feel too tired, I want to sleep”. The last time he invited her to watch a movie together, she called him childish and claimed that going to the cinema was a waste of time – even though she had always claimed to like movies so much.

 

“Is it tasty?” Woohyun asked after a while. “I was worried I put too much spice on the tofu.”

She nodded lightly. “It’s good, but it’s really too much work. It’s just breakfast, after all. A waste of time.”

Woohyun’s smile vanished.

“I mean, I can just prepare some quick snack in the morning. It’s faster and cheaper that way, isn’t it?” she said, looking at him. “Besides, in the morning I’m really not in the mood to see anyone, I’m too worried about having to go to work.”

Woohyun nodded. “Okay. Then… how about I come and make you breakfast on your days off? You’re busy, but you still need to eat-”

“No.” The girl glanced at him and probably realized her answer was too abrupt, because she continued: “I don’t want to bother you, really. Besides, I can make breakfast for myself when I have time. Just focus on yourself.”

That sounded so wrong. Definitely wrong to hear from who was supposed to be his girlfriend. Woohyun, though, was too complacent and too in love to say anything back.

They kept eating for a good minute more. Then the girl spoke again.

“Listen. The day after tomorrow there’s a special offer at the mall. If you want, we can go together, what do you think?”

Woohyun smiled lightly. “Sure. It sounds great.”

The girl smiled back. It looked like a very professional smile, much like the one she showed her customers while working… at least that was how it looked for the mere second Woohyun saw it, before she stood up.

“I’ll be late for work. I already ate as much as I needed. Thanks!” she said quickly. “Just leave it there, I’ll throw away the leftovers later, you can go.”

This being said, she turned away and left the kitchen to go in the bathroom again. She didn’t give Woohyun a second glance.

 

Twenty minutes later, Woohyun was on the street. He had took his time putting away all the leftover food in the fridge and the soup in a thermos before going away.

He sighed, looking at his own feet. For how long could they go on like that? She invited him to go out together, sure, but it felt more like an obliged chore to her. Was it really worth it, after all? Going through all that trouble just to keep the facade of a healthy relationship?

She was tired. Woohyun knew it. And to be entirely honest, he was starting to feel tired as well, seeing all his efforts going wrong one after another for no reason.

He lowered his head more and kept walking, feeling worse and worse as the realization was finally getting to him. If his girlfriend didn’t want him around, maybe it was better to just stop seeing her.

Maybe, after all, it was better to let go, if she felt that way.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing Woohyun. I hope I didn't mess up.
> 
> I feel like the songs from Woohyun, and also from Infinite in general, always lack moments like this. Often times their songs are very sad and dramatic, talking about horrible break-ups or calling desperately for the person they love, begging them not to go away.  
> I could never understand why was Infinite's discography cursed with break-ups. Is it because they always choose the wrong girls? Is it because they're actually very, VERY bad at dating in general? Maybe we'll never find out.  
> In his latest comeback Woohyun talks more clearly about the relationship, explaining why did the break-up happen, although knowing the reason doesn't make it any less sad. It also shows different situations in the videos: the moments when they were happy, the moments close to the breakup, and the moments when Woohyun is all alone.  
> Here I wanted to show a similar occasion in two different moments: the first one happening while Woohyun and his girlfriend are still happy and in love, the second one happening when they're already going through a crisis.
> 
> Yet another sad oneshot, I know. I hope next fics will be happier. I thank fanwriter.it for the prompts as usual! See you next time.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChestnutJinx)  
> [My Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/ChestnutJinx)


End file.
